I Can help, Now
by hermionestwin98
Summary: Stiles is a witch... He could've helped before with the supernatural but he didn't have the permission from his coven. And the new girl, Immitis, arrives right after he receives his power. She seems to know him. Who is she? Stiles/OC. BAMF
1. Chapter 1

One body, two bodies, three bodies, four. Stiles had to stop it before their was more.

Stiles and Scott sat in the McCall house. "Dude, their are more bodies popping up everyday! How are we going to stop them?" Scott whined but still not doing anything that would help.

Stiles knew how to stop them. But he couldn't tell Scott. He was scared but that wasnt going to change his decision. If he was going to do something he might as well start it now.

"Scott, I know how we can stop the murders. See you later. I have some research to do."

Stiles left... He had training to do.

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

**Sorry this is short, the next chapter will be longer... Promise.**

**And Stiles Girlfriend will be black(not that it matters) its just that we don't have enough Black OC's that are for main characters. (Just myoppinion) Please read and Review . Thanks. And Peter will always be someone who looks after Stiles in all my stories, so he basically is a cruel good guy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter was SUPER short but this is much much much better... Thanks for viewing.**

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

Stiles stopped breathing as he looked at the body of Tara laying on the sign of Beacon Hills High. She was a dear friend, she always helped him with his math homework when he had to stay at station waiting for his dad but of course that was before he got his Jeep.  
Stiles knew he needed help, bigger help than the pack. Help from his family on his mother's side. They had the resources that he needed, that the pack needed to save the lives in Beacon Hill.  
Stiles could help long before but he didn't have them permission he needed from his aunt, he couldn't put more lives in danger.  
Stiles paced his room, He didn't know whether it was a good idea or not. The Coven didn't know he was in a wolf pack, and he wanted to keep it that way. But now he needed to help, especially when there was a rogue Druid on the loose.

The pack with think of him as a freak. But he'll do it to keep them safe, to keep all the humans and humble Druids safe.  
Stiles decided that he would contact his family and forget about the consequences to come with it.

He would need to prove himself to them. It's been a long time since he last saw them and they would treat him like a stranger. He walked out the room.

He locked all the windows closed all the curtains and locked both entrance doors. He walked back into his room.

Stiles stopped and opened his closet. He looked down to three suitcases and took them out. Under them was a secret closet department with metal handles.  
Lifting them, Stiles brought out a heavy sword, daggers, crossbows, sai, katar, and a staff. He sat them on the bed one by one. He went back to his closet and put on his gym clothes.  
"Has to be done, dude." Stiles whispered to himself, he bagged all of his Medieval weapons and took them down to the basement.

"Signum huius portus sanguine tantum modo patiuntur." Stiles chanted. Once he knew that his home was secure he stood and picked up the sai. He spun it around his person and struck it forward.  
Stiles ran at the left wall and jumped off, kicking the air with his other leg.

Stiles had been doing combat training for days. And today would be the last day.

Stiles trained and strategized for hours using different weapons and techniques until he felt that he was ready. He walked to the kitchen and moved all the food seasoning out of the way and grabbed his late mothers herbs. He also grabbed his mothers circled pentagon cook book.  
He rushed back into the basement.  
He took a piece of chalk off the mini-table and started drawing a pentagon on the floor. Stiles mashed the herbs together, and sprinkled them around the pentagon. He sat directly in the middle and started to chant "Cape hunc sanguinem, exaudi clamorem meum. Et ex altera parte denuntiat, venit ad me. Ego vocare te, transeat nunc magna divide."

Stiles felt the wind around him change. It started to speed up and circle around him, but Stiles dared not open his eyes. They could be watching and that could show a sign of paranoia, a weakness.

"Open your eyes, Vindicem! We know what you seek. Why should we grant you permission?" a women's voice boomed. Stiles eyes flew open. Looking around he saw the faces of the council floating in the wind. The voice was that of his Mothers sister, Anne.

Stiles looked around at the faces. "Council" he cried "I have completed my training, long before I was even fourteen. I have saved the lives of plenty of humans without my powers over the last year and a half. I come from a long line of powerful witches and have power that other Wiccan don't possess. I have proven responsibility on multiple occasions. I have the right to access my full potential."

"The right?" boomed the voice of a man "You do not Deserve your power! You and your ungrateful mother left-"

"She was not ungrateful! She ran because it wasn't safe for her or me! One of you wanted the power that she possessed. She left because she knew I would be next! Your all the reason that she is dead! I know the one that wanted her power is infuriated that her gifts lie in me."

The same man yelled "I will not be spoken to by a child like that! I will not grant the permission! Without the full council you cannot have your magic released!"

Stiles was prepared for this. "Fine then! I'll just take my request to another coven! And they wont let any of you live down that you let the heir of Lubricus get away."  
Stiles got up to dust away the pentagon when another voice yelled.

"Wait! He will consent. We will give you your full potential." Stiles looked around to find the face of the man who denied him. Once found the man boomed his consent.

"Well," said Anne. "Lay on the pentagon, Vindicem. Hands and feet on the points."

"Yes Ma'am." Stiles said. He was starting to get fidgety, but he couldn't take any of his Adderall. It would effect his magic.

They started a chant that Stiles didn't recognize. And after that He couldn't hear or see anything.  
It was like his eyes were wide open, but it was nothing but pitch black. Stiles could feel the wind around it but he couldn't hear it.

He felt as though, a hole was made in his chest. It was empty, and it was filled with flowing energy, then static energy. They started to mix and he started to fill pain. His felt like they were bursting. All of a sudden, the pain was gone.

"There is your power, all of it. Use it wisely." said Anne.

Stiles vision came back to him. "Thank you." He said and dusted away the pentagon. The wind slowed down, and then disappeared.

He felt the power running through him, coursing through every vain, pulsing every atom in his body.

Stiles smirked. His eyes turned red. "Finally."

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

**Thanks for reading, please review! If you have any questions then review or pm me.**


End file.
